At a Distance (Village Secrets Sequel)
by OTP324B21
Summary: Things have settled down quite nicely. Delphine is getting used to her new life in America and Cosima is getting used to her new life out of the spotlight and just being a normal college student...or are they? Conflicting schedules and longing hearts put major kinks into this Olympic duo...aka I know VS was kinda fluffy, like super fluffy, but I have been so far from a fluffy mood
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank everyone for the awesome encouragement and praise for Village secrets. I wasn't sure if I was going to write a sequel but I already miss this version of Cophine so...yay. This takes place about 5 months later after Delphine has gotten everything sorted and has finally moved to San Francisco.

* * *

><p>"No no no no...stop." Alison closed her eyes as she tried to control the urge to scream. "These are not hockey skates." She looked at her identical that was laying face first on the ice.<p>

Cosima grunted, pushing herself up onto her knees, ignoring the cold that radiated through her tights. "You know what...this isn't working." She gave her sister a look as she held her hand out for help to get up. "Why can't I just learn this on hockey skates?"

Yelping as she was almost pulled down by the fumbling athlete, Alison shook her head. "You can't jump in hockey skates." She shook her head. "If you want to impress Delphine, you can't do it on hockey skates."

The mention of the French blonde brought a smile to Cosima's face. It had been about 2 months since the blonde officially moved to San Francisco and while it had been a rocky start, they were in a great place. It had been a bit of an adjustment for her foreign girlfriend, suddenly thrust into the spotlight after her Olympic win. While Cosima was used to the pressures of training and dealing with publicists and sponsors, it had been quite a shock for the blonde.

_"I feel like I never get to see you." They were laying in bed, skin to skin, both out of breath as they drifted in and out of consciousness. _

_Cosima traced a bicep muscle with a fingertip, humming softly. "Dude, that's just the nature of the beast." She looked up to find confused hazel eyes watching her. "I'd rather be spending one or two nights a week with you in person, than every night with you over skype." She looked around the new apartment that was littered with unpacked boxes. "Believe me I know what it's like having to go from practice to photo shoots and then to meetings and barely making it home in time to sleep." _

_Delphine blew out an exasperated sigh. "Am I being a crying baby?"_

_Moving to straddle the strong abdomen, Cosima pushed herself up, reaching up to straighten her dreads. "Maybe just a little bit." She laughed as a hand moved to tickly her side. "It will slow down in a few months when the Olympic hype cools down." She brought the assaulting hand up to her lips to kiss each knuckle. "I love having you here and every moment I have to be with you." She pulled the woman up into a sitting position, wrapping an arm around her neck. "Having regrets?"_

_Giving the woman a wry look, Delphine wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her closer. "Non." She brushed her lips across the woman's. "Not a single one." _

_Cosima smiled brightly, her tongue showing between her teeth as smooth hands slipped over her skin._

"I wish you would stop doing that." Alison waved her hand in front of her sister's glazed over expression. She shook her head when the woman's eyes refocused on her. "You are always going off to god only knows where."

Cosima smirked, pushing away from her sister and feeling the cold air coming off of the ice. "Sorry."

"Where is the Nike tour this week, anyway?" Alison caught up with her sister, obviously much more at ease on the ice than her clumsy sister.

Cosima scrunched her nose in displeasure. "Dallas." She sighed as she looked down at the ice skates strapped to her feet. "She should be back in a few days." She scrunched her nose.

"So are you going home tonight or...?" She followed her sister who moved to the exit, catching her as she stumbled slightly onto the rubber surface.

"Nah." Cosima hobbled over to the bench. She could feel what felt like blisters starting on her ankles and she aggressively untied the boots. She didn't know why she felt the sudden urge to pick up the skill that her French counterpart was a professional at, and she probably should have asked the blonde to teach her, but something about being able to surprise the woman really appealed to her. She had asked Alison, who coached a beginners ice skating class, to assist her, but she was learning that the lack of patience she had as a child was still present in the uptight suburban mother. "I like staying at Delphine's place, even when she's not there." She slipped her own ankle boots on with a relieved sigh. "There's just something about being wrapped in her sheets and breathing in the scent that's all Delphine..." She grinned.

"Too many details." Alison cleared her throat, storing her own skates in her bag. "Well if you don't want to cook, you can always swing by our house. You know we always have room for another plate at our table."

Pushing her glasses up, Cosima shouldered her bag. "Thanks but I've got some pasta in the fridge." Pausing for a minute, she reached out and pulled Allison into a surprise hug. "Thanks for being awesome. I'm sorry I suck at this."

"Well...Don't worry, Cosima. Everyone stumbles their first few times." Alison smiled, her lips a thin line. "Let's get you home. Put some ice on your ankle."

Digging through the fridge later that night, Cosima wrinkled her nose in distaste. How high had she been? Apparently she'd forgotten she had eaten her pasta the night before while working on a research paper. With a sigh she rooted around the kitchen drawers until she was rewarded with a stack of delivery menus. "Alright alright." She flipped through the sheets, settling on their new favorite pizza place as she reached for her phone.

It wasn't often that they ordered in. Delphine was an amazing cook and of course was still on the never-ending Olympic diet which often did not compete with pouting lips and puppy dog eyes. Cosima, on the other hand, was happy to trade her previously rock hard muscles for the thin layer of softness her body seemed to settle on. Now that her life wasn't completely surrounding competitions and getting ready for competitions, she was enjoying it a little more.

By the time there was a knock on the door, she had her school books spread across the dinner table, the air just slightly hazy from the joint she set down. "Coming!" She called out as she finished the paragraph she had been reading before bounding to the door, not bothering to look through the peep hole.

"Did someone order pizza?" A rich, French voice asked with a smile.

"Oh my god...You are a sight for sore eyes." Cosima grinned as she reached out a hand and grabbed the black coat. She buried her face in the sweet scent that was all Delphine. "You're so much cuter than the normal delivery person." She mumbled before pulling the woman down for a kiss.

Delphine laughed against the woman's lips as she shuffled around the pizza box so she could wrap her free arm around the shorter woman's waist. "Cosima." She inched the woman back towards the dining room table. "Let me..."

Cosima cut her off with another searing kiss, her fingertips fighting with the belt holding her skirt up.

"Cos.." Delphine was cut off again and she giggled, managing to get them close to the table and setting the pizza down. Dropping her shouldered duffle bag, she wrapped both arms around the shorter woman's waist, pulling her close.

This is how it always was between them, Cosima thought as she finally got the belt unbuckled. There was never a simple hello, always a flurry of passion from built up frustration due to their constant separation. They had once made it halfway through a cup of coffee before nearly scandalizing an entire coffee shop. She yelped in surprise as she was lifted up and propped on the edge of the dining table, her books hitting the floor as they were pushed off. She laughed against persistent lips as she pushed off the woman's coat, her own eager fingers tugging at clothes.

Cosima felt sleep still tugging at her mind as she propped herself up on her elbows, a grin spreading across her face as she looked to her right. Delphine was fast asleep, laying on her stomach with her face turned to the American, the dark purple silk sheet covering just up to her hips. Unable to resist, Cosima slipped an arm around the bare waist, pulling their bodies together so skin pressed against skin. "I missed you so much." She whispered, brushing lips across a shoulder blade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so just FYI, normal posting schedule will probably be not as frequent as this and next week I have a con to go to so after this it might be a week or two before you get another posting. I'm in awe of all the notes I've been getting from you guys and I thank you all for reading. You've been the bright and shining point of my weekend. Thank you guys.**

* * *

><p>Cosima stretched slowly, a smile etched across her face as she breathed in the scent of coffee and cinnamon. Delphine was home. She squealed in delight as she rolled out of bed, tossing on the kimono style robe Delphine had brought home for her a few months ago. She peeked around the bedroom doorframe and saw the blonde moving around the kitchen area with purpose. She could just barely make out the sound of Delphine singing along to the French lyrics that poured from the sound system. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Cosima found herself wrapping an arm around a tank-top clad torso, brushing her lips against the bare shoulderblades. "Mmm, you're totally home. I was afraid I was dreaming."<p>

"Bonjour, ma cherie." Delphine grinned as she continued her preparations, applying liberal amounts of frosting to the steaming rolls. Having grown accustomed to an early schedule, she had already gone out for a long run, showered and dressed, and began preparations of breakfast for her lazier companion. "You're finally awake."

"Hey!" Cosima reached past her and stole a fingerful of frosting. "I had a busy night."

Delphine tsked in disapproval, her cheeks flushed softly with a blush. "That is unsanitary, Cosima." She separated one of the buns and set it on a plate, offering it to the shorter woman with a cup of coffee. "Sit down before you make a mess."

Plopping down with a grin on one of the stools, Cosima pointed to the text books piled on the woodgrained surface. "Hey...you're the one that..."

"You should eat. You're going to be late for class." Delphine cut her off, her cheeks burning a darker shade of red.

Cosima chuckled, taking a bite of the roll. It was sweet and gooey, just how she preferred it. She was surprised the blonde was making something so sugary considering their breakfasts consisted more of hot cereal and fruit, but she wasn't complaining. She looked at Delphine who was leaning against the counter, a far away look on her face as she blew into her cup of coffee. "Hey...I was thinking. Maybe I could..."

"Non." Delphine stopped her in mid-sentence. "You cannot keep skipping classes everytime I am home."

Cosima sighed at that. She knew the skater was correct. She had missed quite a few days this semester and while she was always months ahead in the school work, she was sure she had a test. While in the past her professors were more than lenient when she was competing, she was sure she was running out of favors now that she was retired.

When she found a disappointed frown in response, Delphine moved closer, not surprised when an arm wrapped around her body, a head resting against her side. "Besides I have to go to the market today and if you come we will have a basket full of pastries and sweets." Looking down she found furrowed brows and felt a soft sigh against her hip. "Hey, how about I make you some of that soup you like?"

Perking up just slightly, Cosima looked up. "Ciopino?" She licked her lips at the memory of Delphine's version of the seafood stew.

"Oui. I was planning a trip to the wharf today. I could pick up some shellfish."

Cosima wrinkled her nose at that. She loved seafood. She didn't love smelling it in mass quantities. "Fine." She huffed, leaning back and looking the blonde over. "I begrudgingly accept the terms of your agreement..." She paused as she licked her lips. "...on the condition that we add in the customary sexy underwear clause."

Delphine felt her cheeks blazing as she shook her head in embarrassment, capturing the American's head between her hands and leaning their foreheads together. "Cheeky...always so cheeky." She tipped her head down and was rewarded with a sweet and sticky kiss that tasted of cinnamon rolls. "You should get ready for class."

"Are you going to be back home after my English Lit class?" Cosima asked hopefully. She had an hour before her lab and while most times she would stay at school, studying in the library, when Delphine was home she would head home and...well those days she usually missed her lab.

Knowing full-well what the woman intended, Delphine shook her head. Cosima was a brilliant student, but she knew she couldn't keep missing her classes. "Probably not."

Cosima sighed heavily. "Fine." She popped the last of her roll in her mouth and hopped off the stool, a thought filling her mind. "I need to shower."

Setting the dirty plate in the sink, Delphine turned to find the silk kimono fluttering down off strong shoulders that disappeared into the bedroom. She could feel an almost animal magnetism at war with her brain that kept telling her the brunette was going to be late. Unsurprisingly, she found herself leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom, watching as the now nude woman walked confidently around the room, laying out the wine-colored dress on the bed along with a black scarf, reflecting light off the sequined skulls.

Cosima smirked as she felt the eyes following her into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, the room almost instantly filling with steam. Looking over at the door, she found light hazel eyes watching her closely and she couldn't stop herself from stepping up to the woman, rising to the tips of her toes as her fingers worked at the buttons of her button-fly jeans. "You can't join me if you're still dressed." She would have laughed at the speed the blonde's tank top hit the floor if it weren't for the moan that ripped from her throat from the sudden rake of nails over the small of her back, pulling her tight against the solid form.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're Cosima right?"<p>

Cosima looked up from her text book as her light was blocked. She was sitting in the library between classes, having been highlighting some of the passages she'd been assigned to read. She had, of course, already read the entire book, but she wanted to mark the testable material. She smiled at the short and petite woman who was hugging a stack of books to her chest, her cappuccino skin barely peeking through the few places that weren't covered in tattoos and a smile that was quirky and mysterious. "Yeah, that's me." Cosima gave her a friendly smile.

"I'm in your Comparative Anatomy class. Eve." She offered her hand to Cosima who shook it warmly. "I was speaking with Professor Grayson about who I would be the best to bother about getting some help with some of the work and he said you were to best in the class right now."

With a laugh, Cosima leaned back in her chair. "I'm sure he's lying through his teeth. He's just saying that because I bring him coffee every Wednesday. Are you having trouble with the material? It's pretty intense."

Leaning against the desk Cosima was working at, the woman rolled her eyes. "Intense is an understatement...and the way he drones on and on, it's impossible to pay attention."

Nodding her head in understanding, Cosima's hands flew up as she spoke in agreement. "Totally. He knows his stuff but obvs not a people person. I've been trying to get him addicted to caffeine so he maybe picks up the personality or something." She straightened up a little.

Eve laughed at that. "That's pretty smart, but I hear you're a genius so I'm not surprised. I mean I'm sure you have people asking you for help all the time, but I was just wondering if you would mind explaining some of the concepts to me." She bit her bottom lip. "I mean, if you have time and all. I don't want to be a burden. I just can't fail another class. My dad would kill me."

Cosima rose a hand to stop her. "No no it's cool. I totally understand." She thought about her schedule and nodded. She had a little over a half an hour before that class on Wednesdays and she figured it would be enough time to go over some of the basics. "If you need some help we can totally chat about it before class tomorrow or something. I'll just meet you at the table closest to D building around 10:20 ok with you?"

"That would be amazing." The girl's eyes lit up and almost seemed to be jumping in place. She rocked on her heels as if unsure of what else to say. "I'll um...I'll leave you to your studying then."

With a shake of the head, Cosima returned her eyes to her text book. It wasn't rare that people asked for her help, even when she missed a lot of classes, so she didn't even think twice about it.

She didn't see the giddy girl rejoining the group of other girls, whispering excitedly. "She wants to meet before class tomorrow. God she's so hot."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Let me see." Cosima grinned as she opened the Sports Illustrated. She flipped to the page the blonde indicated and whistled at the full page ad. "Ooh la la." A full smile revealed the pink of her tongue poking out between her teeth. It was the skater's first Nike advertisement and it was definitely an eye catcher._

_"Stop." Delphine was blushing as she reached for the magazine only to have it escape her reach as the American hopped out of the way. _

_"I think I'm going to get it framed." Cosima looked closer at the ad, the tall blonde caught on camera running down a beach path, decked in Nike running gear and shoes, abs glistening in the light of the rising sun. "This is pretty hot, Delphine. You have to admit it."_

_Rolling her eyes, Delphine returned to the pile of mail. It wasn't her first advertisement. Over the years she was used to having to go to photo shoots and being poked and prodded. This was, however, the first time she'd had so much skin revealing in a photo shoot. Granted, running shorts and a sports bra weren't exactly scandalous, but it was just...different._

_Sensing the woman's discontent, Cosima set the magazine down and sidled up to the tall frame, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You don't like it."_

_Delphine shrugged. "It's not that." _

_Sliding between Delphine and the table, Cosima grinned. "You are so cute." She braced herself against the table as the blonde couldn't resist leaning forward for a kiss which she happily returned. "Don't tell me you're shy, because you are gorgeous." She bumped their noses together. "It's so awesome. I can totally take this around with me and when people ask who my girlfriend is I can be like BAM bitches."_

_"Merde." Delphine pulled away from the giggling woman, turning instead to start dinner. _

_"Come on." Cosima held up the picture. "You know you look good in this." She hummed softly as she traced a thigh muscle on the page. "Dudes can keep their Playboy. I've got something even hotter."_

_Quickly grabbing the magazine, Delphine tossed it aside, pulling the woman to her. "You don't need a magazine, ma cherie."_

_ "No I don't." Cosima laughed as she tangled a hand in blonde curls, raising to her toes to meet soft lips in a kiss. "The real you is a lot sexier." She slipped her other arm around the strong waist, raking her nails along the pale skin. "I'm still getting it framed. Maybe blown up to...mmph." She was cut off with another kiss, the body pressing warm against her._

"Merde"

Having been barely on the edge of sleep, Cosima yawned as she rolled over in bed, still bordering on full from the rich tasting seafood stew Delphine had prepared for dinner. She reached out and found Delphine's thigh within arms reach, snuggling closer to hug the limb. "Merde what?" She asked without opening her eyes.

Setting her tablet down, Delphine looked at the slumbering woman, a distraught look on her face as she reached down and ran her fingers through the dreads that were spread across the pillow. "I have to go to LA tomorrow. " Only then did dark hazel eyes blink open to look at her through slitted lids. The arm wrapped around her thigh tightened. "Since they cancelled the tour after all those tornados, they are pushing up the photo shoot that was supposed to be next week." She caressed the soft skin of her cheek as she felt a long sigh brush against her thigh "It should only be a couple of days." The only thing worse than being separated from the American was being separated for a photo shoot. While Cosima enjoyed seeing her in magazines and bus stops, she wasn't a fan. She knew she couldn't refuse. Nike was pretty much paying for her entire life these days, having found her a new coach to train under and helping her get the very apartment they were sleeping in. "Just one night."

"I know. I just...usually we have a few days together before you have to go off on another trip." Cosima grumbled. She released the leg as she felt the blonde sliding down to lay beside her. Soon light hazel eyes were just barely an inch from her own, holding a heavy sadness in them that she understood completely. "I don't want to be the weird clingy girlfriend...I just miss you so much when you're gone." She tangled a hand in blonde curls.

"I know, mon amour." Delphine pulled the woman to her, smiling as their limbs twined together. "I have such trouble sleeping when you are not there stealing all the space." That earned her a soft bite to the shoulder and she laughed. "Ow. No marks please. The last thing I need is to spend hours in a makeup chair with them trying to cover them up again." She curled a finger under Cosima's chin and leaned forward for a kiss, feeling the lips press closer, parting slightly for a tongue to caress her own lips. Delphine was wrapping an arm around the strong waist , pulling her even closer when a hand ended up on her shoulder, pushing her back.

"Whoa...you can't just tell me you're leaving town again and expect some instant nooky to tide you over till you come back." Cosima was fighting back a grin as she got a glimpse of the shock on the woman's face. "I mean seriously, I'm not that kind of girl." She tried to put on an offended face but could tell by the way the smile spread across the blonde's face that her ruse had been seen through.

The momentary rejection Delphine had felt quickly passed as she heard the note of playfulness in the brunette's voice. She instead nodded, rolling away. "You're right. Let us sleep instead." She commented seriously before she turned her back. She counted the seconds and got only to four when she felt fingertips walking a path down the center of her back. The bed shifted slightly and a distinct warmth pressed against her back, the hand moving around to rest between her breasts, a hot palm pressed against the center of her chest as she felt the warm breath against her neck.

"I love you."

Delphine blinked as she caught the changed tone in the normally confidant voice. Turning back over, she found shaking eyes brimming with tears. "Hey..." She traced the soft jaw, wiping away the stray tear that spilled. "It is only one night."

Cosima nodded, not wanting to push the subject further. She knew the blonde had to do this. This was her livelihood, everything she worked for since she was little, but it didn't mean that it didn't have an effect on the American. She had her family and her classes and homework and research projects, but late at night, when she was wrapped in Delphine's blankets and hugging her pillow close, she felt the distance between them. "I just..." She shook her head. Words were never a problem for her. Sometimes they just flowed even when she didn't want them to, but she knew she had to choose her words carefully in this situation. The last thing she needed to do was let her feelings out completely. "I change my mind." She smiled a shaky smile. "I think we need to get with the nooky to tide ME over untill you come back."

As she was pulled forward for a kiss, Delphine could feel the desperation in the lips pressed against her own. She could feel the brunette's need to not talk about it, but she also knew they needed to. Not tonight, of course. Hands gripped at her, pinning her to the bed as her hips here straddled by the shorter frame. Tonight was for promises of the flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I didn't intend on it being so long before posting this but while proofreading for the thousandth time I kinda ended up deleting the whole chapter and rewriting it. Thank you guys for the awesome reviews and comments and I can only hope to live up to your expectations**.

* * *

><p>"Holy watershed." Cosima commented as she typed away at her cell phone, a dopey grin pulling at her face. She saved the picture Delphine had sent her from the photo shoot she was currently at, reaching for her drink. She'd had more than a couple drinks. Was it 4? or maybe 5? She'd remembered somewhere it had said that if you couldn't remember than it was too much, but quite frankly she didn't care. She was finally feeling better after spending half the day sulking.<p>

"You are bloody horrible." Sarah shook her head as she tipped the shot glass back. "You need another drink and to stop looking at your effin phone." She nudged her sibling.

"Leave her be." The slim man slipped into the booth, sliding over two shots and lifting his own. "She's a bleeding heart lesbian."

"Whoa with the labels, Fe." Cosima stuck her tongue out at their flamboyant childhood friend that was really more Sarah's friend than her own. "I'm not going to apologize for my heart, okay? Besides... I can't help it. She's always hot, but when these photo shoots come around...damn." She downed the shot before quickly reaching for the glass of pineapple juice she was using as a chaser.

Moving quickly, Felix snatched up the phone before the screen could be locked. "Let's see what the lady lovers are saying..." He held a hand out in defense as the brunette reached for the phone, easily finding the pictures. "Oh...now I see." His eyes lit up as he let the phone be snatched away. "You go, Cos. I can't believe I still haven't met her."

"That's cause they don't leave the bedroom when they're together." Sarah joked, chewing on one of the small plastic swords.

"Well I wouldn't either." Felix laughed, nudging the blushing olympian. "I'm sure I'll meet her eventually. God knows I have to drop off enough weed to this little deviant."

Cosima blew out a heavy breath. So maybe her mood was a little better, but the alcohol wasn't doing anything to numb the nagging feeling of being alone. She enjoyed spending time with the pair, but they couldn't fill the hole that was left by the empty bed. Her mind was stuck thinking about the French woman, filled with visions of beautiful hazel eyes and smiling lips. She was never one for being co-dependant, and it was pissing her off. Her fingers twitched and it was like she could still feel the soft skin and silky blonde hair running between them.

_"Don't forget your sunglasses." Cosima tucked the shades into the blonde's pocket, pressed against the taller frame with intent. "And don't forget about me while you're there." She smiled seductively, her fingertips brushing along the edge of tight denim jeans with intent. She had ended up skipping her entire first half of her day, chosing instead to give the blonde a reason to come home, as if she needed one. Sure she had missed a quiz as well as her tutoring session with Eve, but none of that mattered. No...Delphine mattered._

_Delphine swallowed, having been the subject of the brunette's lingering touches all morning, even after a rather eventful shower. "How could I ever forget you?" She grabbed the scarf off the back of the loveseat, wrapping it around the American's neck._

_Cosima reached up to pop open the top button of her girlfriend's button down shirt, always preferring to see the pale expanse of collarbone despite Delphine's need to be propped and elegant. "You know, all those half-naked fake-baked blondes running around in bikinis all oiled up." She laughed._

_Pulling back slightly, Delphine had a look of confusion all over her face. "Fake-baked? I do not know it."_

_With a roll of her eyes, Cosima kissed the blonde deeply, pulling their bodies together. She wanted to re-commit the feeling and taste she already memorized, just to make sure she didn't forget anything._

_Delphine groaned against the soft lips, feeling herself pulling away much to her reluctance. She looked down to see the button on her jeans undone and a completely innocent look on the American's face. "Cosima, you are pure torture."_

_"Good." Cosima grinned, tugging on the button of the jeans momentarily before redoing the fastening. "Because I love you and I hope you have as miserable a sleep as I will tonight." She buried her face in the long neck, breathing in the scent of her perfume. "This doesn't get any easier." She whispered, feeling the blonde's phone vibrate in her pocket, probably signalling the arrival of the cab._

_Leaning back slightly, Delphine tipped the shorter woman's face up, leaning forward to brush a soft kiss against her lips. "I'm going to miss you. I will see you tomorrow night, mon amour."_

_"Well you better be ready because your ass is mine as soon as you get back." Now there was the grin that Delphine adored, hints of pink flashing between white teeth._

_"I will look forward to it." Delphine grinned as she leaned forward for one last kiss._

"You know, Cos." Sarah slid closer to her sister, Felix off by the bar trying to sweet-talk one of the bar's patrons. "If it weren't for the fact that I've never seen you happier..." She paused to gather her thoughts...or maybe the courage to continue. "I'd say it's not healthy to obsess like this..." She winced slightly, half expecting an angry look or a snide comment. When she didn't get either, her brows furrowed.

"I know." Cosima spoke finally as she toyed with her glass, rolling it between her palms. "I've been kinda shutting everyone out these past few month. I don't mean to." She shook her head. "I love you guys. I love spending time with you guys."

"But we're not Delphine." Sarah nudged her shoulder. "Look I get it. Honeymoon phase. You guys aren't around each other enough to get tired of each other yet, so it's all sex sex sex."

Cosima rolled her eyes. "It's not all sex, you know..." At her sister's pointed look she grinned. "Ok...so maybe there's a lot of sex, but there's other stuff too." She shrugged.

Sarah laughed. "Look...all I'm saying is that we never get to see you when she's home. The only time you come around is when she's gone." She nodded in thanks to the waitress who dropped off the glasses of water. "How about we start small? She come's back tomorrow, yeah?"

Nodding, Cosima resisted the urge to check her phone. She had felt it vibrate a minute ago but she guessed checking her messages in the middle of Sarah's tangent would be a little insulting.

"How about you bring her over for dinner at the parents' place." At her sister's hesitant look, Sarah punched her in the arm. "Come on. Kira's been asking about you two."

Cosima's eyes narrowed as she thought about it. "Do you normally offer up to invite people to our parents' house? Or...are you really a spy acting on their behalf." At her sister's overly innocent look, she groaned. "They totally sent you didn't they?" At the continued innocent look, she sighed. "Fine, I'll ask but I make no promises."

* * *

><p>"It sounds like fun."<p>

Emerging from under her bed victoriously tossing her missing shoe in the corner with it's pair, Cosima whined as she looked at the screen of her tablet which was propped up on what had recently become Delphine's pillow. "But Friday nights are our movie and make out nights." She pouted.

"You are describing almost every night we have together, mon amour." Delphine commented smugly. She was sitting up in the hotel bed, leaning against the headboard with her tablet propped up on her knees.

"Yeah but Fridays are the day we have specially assigned for it." Cosima sighed softly. "It's not that I don't want to share you with my family or anything, and I'm trying not to be irritatingly clingy...but..." She blew out a long stream of air. "Am I being an asshole?"

Delphine rolled her eyes. "Cosima...of course not."

Cosima dropped onto her bed, already regretting the lack of Delphine in her bedroom. Looking at the screen, she sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "Am I going crazy? I mean I feel like we don't ever have enough time together but everyone else sees us as being too involved with each other." She sniffed, pushing her glasses further up on her nose as she rested her chin on her knees as she regarded the blonde. "You would tell me if I'm being too obsessive, right?"

"You are not obsessing."

"Are you sure because I know I can be a bit much some times." With an irritated huff she tossed her glasses on the night stand, slipping under the covers and laying on her side, reaching out to caress the edge of the tablet as she watched the blonde copy the position. "I just don't do this whole girlfriend thing very often so I kind of suck at it." She wrinkled her nose.

"I think you do it very well." Delphine hummed softly, trying to think of something to distract her with.. "Sooo...what are you wearing?"

In response, a grin spread across Cosima's face. "Well I'd say I were naked but considering we're skyping right now and you can see what I'm wearing." She chuckled as she gestured to Delphine's shirt that she was currently wearing. "I could be wearing a lot less." Licking her lips, she sighed softly. "If you were here I'd be wearing a lot less."

Delphine smiled. "Well, if I were there I couldn't imagine such a belle as you being covered by something as trivial as clothing."

A sparkle of intent entering her eyes, Cosima chuckled. "Why don't you tell me exactly what you'd do if you were here." Her eyes narrowed in challenge as she saw the blonde pull her bottom lip between her teeth, the corners of her mouth turning up in a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I think maybe some fluff is needed...after this chapter...not that it's been very angsty, but I think more fluff is necessary. _**

* * *

><p>Cosima was staring at her text book...not really reading, and not really gathering any information. She had tried to read the same sentence maybe ten times and the words still weren't processing. She was sitting in the library trying to study during her time between classes but all she could think of was that it was about six more hours before Delphine's plane got in. Then it was the 30 minute wait or so for the cab ride and then...Cosima grinned, chewing on the end of her highlighter. She wished she had a car. She contemplated buying one at one time but Alison had talked her out of it, pointing out the three accidents she'd been in as a teen and her tendency for talking with her hands even if she were driving. Delphine refused to learn to drive after a near miss when she was younger so the two relied mostly on cab rides.<p>

She let her mind wander with her fingertips that picked up the Women's Fitness magazine peeking out from her bag. Sure she could convince herself that she was really that interested in the article on the sudden rise of popularity of Hip Hop Abs. Alison had been bugging her to join in on the class she'd been taking, but she didn't care. If she wanted to work out she'd join Delphine on her runs, and occasionally they went to the gym together. No her eyes drifted to the left of the article and over the ad. She wondered if maybe she was a little bit off her rocker. She shouldn't be obsessing so much over the sleek form that was balancing on one ice skate supposedly in mid-turn...supposedly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright let's take a few minutes." The photographer stood up straight from his crouch, shaking out his limbs.<em>

_Delphine huffed out a long breath of air, dropping her leg wearily fron the difficult pose before skating to the edge of the rink. It would have been a long and aggravating day if it weren't for the grinning brunette waiting for her with a robe and a cup of hot tea. "You are a sight for sore eyes, ma cherie."_

_Cosima was practically bouncing with energy. It wasn't often that she got to join the blonde while she was working and although they didn't exactly get to spend the day together, it was interesting. Considering that her own photoshoots were always action shots out in the open, it was odd to see the different setting. "Your legs must be killing you." She spoke sympathetically as the blonde slipped into the robe. "And cold."_

_With a nod, Delphine sipped from the cup of tea. "The punishment for doing winter sports, oui?" She smiled, pulling Cosima close for a kiss. "You are better at warming me up than tea."_

_Cosima had beamed at that, pressing closer, practically on the blonde's lap even as the photographer came over with his tablet._

_"Ahem." He sat on the other side of Delphine, waiting till he got her attention._

_Delphine sighed. "Time for more pictures?"_

_"Actually." He pulled up about half a dozen of the digital shots. "We got some really great shots during that last bit." He handed the tablet to the skater._

_Cosima reached over and flipped through the photos. She smiled, most of them looking incredible to her eyes. Stopping on one, she nudged the French woman. "I like this one a lot."_

_The photographer smiled as he took the tablet back. "You have a good eye. That's the one I was thinking we were going to use."_

_Looking around Delphine's shoulder at the man, Cosima grinned. "Thanks. It's a great shot. I don't suppose I could get like a poster size of mmmph."_

_Delphine rolled her eyes as she held her hand over the brunette's mouth. "Don't mind her." She looked at Cosima who was grinning when she dropped her hand._

_"Oh...I don't mind at all." He laughed and winked at Cosima before standing. "Well we're done here so enjoy the rest of your day."_

_Cosima stood suddenly, slipping her hand into the blonde's. "Well looks like you're done working for today." She tugged until Delphine was standing. "I have the day off too." She pulled the blonde backwards towards the locker room that was acting as a semi dressing room. "I'm thinking we could maybe have an early dinner and ..." She pressed closer, brushing her lips against the warm ear. "Well, maybe head home for a little dessert?"_

_Delphine laughed softly, feeling the pleasant hum coursing through her body. "You are such a tease."_

_Pinning the blonde to the lockers, Cosima chuckled, pushing the robe off her shoulders. "Teases have no intention of following through."_

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I never saw you as a Hip Hip Abs type of person."<p>

The voice brought Cosima out of her musings and she looked up in surprise. "Oh, hey Eve. Didn't even see you."

The student grinned as she leaned against the desk Cosima was at, hugging a book to her chest. "Sorry. You looked pretty out of it. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering about what happened. Were you sick yesterday?"

Cosima leaned back slightly, an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry about that. Something came up that I had to take care of and I ended up missing most of my classes. I didn't have your contact info."

"Oh...well..." The student grinned brightly as she reached over Cosima's notes, picking up the pen and scribbling her number in the corner of the snowboarder's notebook. "There you go. Call me anytime. Maybe we could reschedule. I'm still pretty lost." She laughed. "When you're not busy with Hip Hop Abs, that is."

Cosima laughed at that. "Yeah...I'm totally not a Hip Hop Abs type of person." She rose a hand in defense. "I'm not saying theres anything wrong with it, my sister's big on it and all, but it's just not my style. " She cleared her throat. "I'm more into going to the gym like once a month these days ."

"Well you certainly look fit enough. I say whatever you're doing, keep at it." Eve pointed to the magazine. "So whats with the studious look?"

With a blush, Cosima pointed to the shot of the blonde. "I was actually just spazzing out staring at the Nike ad."

Confusion painted its way across the woman's face. "Big fan of workout gear?" She reached out and turned the magazine so she could see it. "Or just blonde ice skaters."

"She likes both actually."

Cosima turned in her chair and a grin spread from ear to ear as she resisted the urge to hop up. "You're back early." She pushed herself up slightly, meeting the blonde halfway for a kiss. She hummed softly as the kiss went deeper than she expected considering they were in public. After a lengthy moment, she broke the kiss off and gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Photo shoot was done early." Delphine smiled as she stood to her full height, giving the darker woman a curious look before holding a hand out. "Delphine Cormier: blonde ice skater...and you are?"

There was a momentary pause before the student accepted the hand, pasting a smile on her face. "Eve: Biology student." She smiled a tight lipped smile. "So you're a model?"

With a laugh, Cosima looked down as Delphine's hand slipped into her own. "Nope, she's an ice skater. Only the best in the world right now, though she totally could be a model." She beamed proudly at the blonde and was rewarded with a cup of coffee.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your studying." She looked Eve over for a long moment before turning to Cosima and smiling. "I just stopped by to bring you this and to tell you not to linger too long after school." She leaned down for another kiss, much briefer but she paused and caressed a cheek, leaning her forehead against the brunette's for a moment. "I will see you in a couple hours, and don't even think about skipping your classes."

"So unfair, Dude. As if I could think of anything else now." Cosima pouted, reluctant to release the blonde's hand.

Delphine chuckled. "Go to all your classes and I'll let you have the present I got you." Standing up again to her full height, she gave a half-smile to the student. "Pleasure to meet you, Eve." With one final look, Delphine disappeared back in the direction she came.

Watching her hips sway as she walked away, Cosima cleared her throat, blowing out a long stream of air. "Well, there went my damn concentration." Cosima shook her head, closing her books and slipping them into her bag. "Sorry, she was in LA and wasn't supposed to get in until tonight. This is twice this week that she's surprised me by coming home early."

"I take it that's your girlfriend?" Eve's voice was softer now, less perky than it was before.

Cosima didn't notice. "Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't know about me and my scandalous relationship with an Olympian from another country." She laughed as if she was used to being the center of conversation, which of course she was.

Eve shrugged with a look of nonchalance. "I don't follow sports much." She sighed. "Well I have class. I'll talk to you later."

With a look of surprise, Cosima watched the student leave quickly, shaking her head as she gathered the rest of her things. She only had two classes left and all she could think about was how her lips still ached from the kiss. "This is going to be a long two hours." She mumbled as she slipped her bag over her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so I might have lied and said this would be fluff...but it's not really angst...I dunno...just...imperfection I guess...**

* * *

><p>"What are you cooking?" Cosima stepped up behind the blonde, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It smells really good." She had stripped out of her school clothes and was now sporting one of Delphine's Nike tshirts and a pair of boxer shorts. Now free of her heeled boots and completely barefoot, the height difference between the two women was that much more obvious.<p>

"You think all food smells good." Came the dry response from the blonde.

Cosima chuckled, pressing her nose against the woman's back. She had arrived not that long ago but Delphine had been halfway though cooking to properly welcome her. "You smell good too." She brushed her lips against the surface before pulling away and moving to the prep counter, pushing herself up onto it's surface before reaching for her bottle of cider, taking a long sip. It had been an agonizingly long day knowing Delphine was at home and she was forced to stay in class. She barely remembered what was covered, but like a high school teenager, she suddenly found her notebook covered in hearts and Delphine's name. "You know today I was sitting in the library totally day dreaming about you coming home tonight. It's a good thing you dropped by cause I was totally thinking about taking a cab to come pick you up."

It was a long moment before Delphine responded as she stirred the wok full of noodles. "I did not mean to interrupt you and your friend."

"Who Eve?" Cosima picked up the stack of mail sitting on the counter, absentmindedly flipping through the envelopes as if there would be anything for her going to the apartment. "It's cool. We weren't talking about anything important." She chuckeld as she tossed the mail down. "You get so much junk mail." When she didn't get a response she looked at the blonde who seemed to be deep in thought, staring at the noodles as if they held the secrets of the universe. "Hey...are you ok?"

Nodding her head quickly, Delphine forced a smile onto her face. "Yes." She cleared her throat, reaching for her wine glass and taking a long sip. "So...how do you two know each other?"

Cosima tilted her head to the side, taking in the tense frame of the woman. "We have a class together." She let the end of her sentence die off as she tried to decipher the odd feeling of disconnect she was getting. "I was supposed to help her with some of the course work yesterday but I was here with you."

"She seems very...friendly." Delphine reached to flip off the burner. "It seems a little early in the semester to need tutoring, non?"

Cosima's brows furrowed. The way the blonde was acting, it was almost as if...There was a silence before realization dawned over her. "Holy crustaceans." She set her bottle down and wrapped her fingers around Delphine's bicept, pulling her into her space. When hazel eyes refused to meet her own she curled a finger under the woman's chin, tilting her head back. "Are you jealous?"

With a huff, Delphine pulled away, facing away from the woman and muttering a few French curses.

"Hey hey hey." Cosima slid off the counter, wincing slightly when her feet hit the cold floor. "What's going on?" She moved in front of the blonde, trying to get into her line of sight. "Talk to me." With a concerned look she pushed a lock of blonde hair behind an ear.

"Merde." Delphine crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight. "I don't know." She shook her head.

Cosima's brow furrowed again. "Come on." She forced herself into the woman's space, her fingers slipping into the belt loops of her jeans and pulling their bodies together. "Please tell me you're not jealous." She pushed herself up to her toes to brush her lips against the tip of Delphine's nose. "I love you."

Delphine sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I love you too. I just.." She blew out a heavy breath.

"Then talk to me." Cosima leaned back, seeing eyes finally focusing on her. "Because right now all I'm getting is that you don't trust me to be around other people."

"What? Non!"

"Are you sure?" Taking a step back, Cosima's eyes narrowed. "Because I've heard it all. The whole 'oh she likes girls and guys she must be a horror to date' and the 'twice the attraction, twice the danger' bullshit that I've come to expect from everyone."

"Non!" Delphine shook her head, capturing the brunette's face between her hands. "It's my fault." She pulled the woman forward for a kiss. "I'm just away all the time and my brain starts thinking and it is not your fault." She closed her eyes, leaning their forheads together. "I just walked in and saw her leaning over you." Pursing her lips she shook her head against the image. "It was so obvious she was hitting on you and ..."

"And so your posessiveness took over?" Cosima gave her a look. "Because that's pretty primitive...like cavemanish almost..."

"I know I know." Delphine sighed softly, stepping away. "I'm sorry, Cosima. I just... She was just... I don't trust HER around you..." Her voice trailed off, words a loss to her.

Cosima bit her bottom lip, taking in the sad puppy dog look on Delphine's face. The independent side of her was screaming in her mind. In previous relationships, she didn't tolerate jealousy. Having a sexuality that was far more fluid than most people, she was used to comments about her possible infidelity. She felt like it showed a lack of trust and a judgement of her own character. Cosima herself was never a jealous person. She just didn't see the point in it. Oddly enough, the irritation was held at bay by an odd sense of flatery she couldn't understand. It was an odd realization that part of her wanted Delphine to be jealous and posessive, something that surprised her. It also didn't help that the blonde just looked so damn cute looking like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Delphine...look at me." She internally winced at the level of command in her voice but didn't let it show when those surprised eyes looked at her. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, mon amour." Delphine responded immediately. "I just..."

"You just nothing." Cosima cut her off, grabbing the front of her tank top and pulling her forward. "I love you, Delphine." She smiled, pressing her lips against a smooth jaw. "So stop because for someone with such a beautiful brain, you're being pretty silly. I didn't even notice she was hitting on me because I was daydreaming about you." She hummed softly when the arms finally wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. "Even when you're in another country across the globe, you're always right here with me."

Delphine hugged her tight, burrying her face in dreads and a soft neck. "Je t'aime, Cosima." She leaned back, lifting the woman slightly off her feet and being rewarded with a surprised squeek.

Cosima hummed softly as her entire length was pressed against the sleek form before she was set back down. Leaning back slightly, she reached up to push another loose lock of wavy blonde hair behind an ear. "We should eat." She traced a line down the woman's cheek. " All this emotional talk is making me hungry...and horny." She wrinkled her nose in a grin as she moved to pull away. A hand on her cheek stopped her and she found lips pressed against her own, another arm slipping around her waist and pulling her closer. She couldn't stop the groan that emerged from her throat, feeling the teeth rake over her bottom lip and the chill that went down her spine. It was a long agonizing moment before she pulled away, feeling her body wanting to press closer. "Mmm, so I really like where this is going, but I'm starving and those noodles smell almost better than you do." She laughed at the look on the blonde's face. "You are just adorable." She brushed another light kiss against bruised lips. "Now feed me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter after this one is almost ready to post so expect that one soon too and it will be a little more nsfw. Thanks for continuing to read. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**ok guys. This is the random smut chapter that I ocassionally throw in and give it's own chapter so that peeps who are for some reason reading fanfiction and yet not into smut can just skip. There's no real pertinent info that isn't recapped on in the chapter after this one so it really can be skipped. I just felt that...well...what's a mini-cophine argument without some make up smexiness. There's also a flashback scene from Village Secrets that I kind of wanted to give Cosima's point of view on since VS was almost purely from Delphine's POV.**_

* * *

><p>Hearing Delphine moan her name was far better than any song Cosima had ever heard. Everything about the French woman was better than anything she'd ever experienced. Her skin was like smooth silk, a pale tone that was freckled with beautiful spots everywhere Cosima's lips touched. Her hands were strong yet dainty, her fingers long and tapered that felt amazing locked in her dreads, pulling her closer. The taste of Delphine was no less than addicting. As her tongue moved against slick flesh, Cosima hummed in delight, one arm wrapped around a strong thigh, attempting to still rolling hips. She could feel the muscles quivering, French curses being mumbled between shuddering breaths. As her fingers slipped into delicious warmth, fingernails bit into her scalp and pulled her closer, the blonde obviously trying to smother her. 'What a way to die.' Cosima thought as she rode it out, feeling the muscles clamping around her fingertips as hips thrust up once more. Yeah she definitely loved the way the woman's body reacted to her touch.<p>

Delphine made a sound that was half a laugh, half a whimper as her body collapsed on itself. She untangled her fingers from Cosima's dreads, throwing her arm over her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath. "Merde."

Cosima chuckled, laying her head on the tense abdomen that was moving up and down with each breath. Her own body was humming with arousal but for the moment she was content to just lay there and absorb the heat radiating from the body beneath her.

"I am sure you are trying to kill me." Delphine mumbled, looking down until she saw dark hazel eyes look up at her, accompanying smirking lips.

"Me?" Pushing herself up, Cosima crawled her way up the long frame until she was nose to nose with her accuser. "I'm pretty sure you were trying to suffocate me, Miss Cormier." With a quick kiss she pushed herself up into a sitting position, straddling hips and grinning menacingly.

"Hush." Delphine wasted no time sitting up, finding welcome lips waiting for her. She could taste herself on the brunette's lips and pressed her tongue past them.

Cosima slipped her arm around the woman's neck, feeling hands moving down her sides, one slipping between the bodies as she melted against the touch. She had never been with someone who had been so in tune with how exactly to make her squirm. It never ceased to amaze her how comfortable and confidant the blonde had become, very different from their first time together.

* * *

><p><em>"You talk too much."<em>

_Cosima grinned against the blonde's lips as she was pressed backwards onto the bed. She moaned softly against the lips as hands caressed her body. They had been getting closer over the last week and while she had been working up the courage to confess her growing feelings for the blonde, she didn't really expect to be stripped of her clothes and pressed into the rough sheets, the strong body covering her own. She hadn't meant for things to go this quickly, but the moment the blonde pulled her close and the tongue slipped past her lips, she was so lost._

_As if suddenly realizing where they were, Delphine pulled back, a war obvious in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. Her hand pressed against Cosima's shoulder, holding her slightly at bay. She was looking down the lengths of their bodies pressed together and she swallowed audibly._

_Sensing her hesitation, Cosima reached up to caress a cheek. "Hey, are you ok?" She could feel her own hands trembling. The bottle of wine was doing it's job to dull her inhibitions and it was taking all her willpower to show restraint. Her own arousal was coursing through her veins and her hands ached to reach out and caress every inch of pale skin._

_Nodding, Delphine leaned into the hand, closing her eyes momentarily. "Oui. I just never..." Her words trailed off as her cheeks reddened even darker. "I want to, but I don't know what to..." She shook her head in embarrassment._

_"I know." Cosima smiled, pulling her down for a kiss. "I'll teach you." She whispered. The small bed was a little unforgiving in space as she managed to switch their positions, laughing slightly at the awkwardness of accidentally getting an elbow to the ribs in the move. "Ow." She chuckled against lips as she laid beside the blonde._

_"Désolé." Delphine's brows furrowed as she wasn't quite sure where to put her hands. One was suspended in the air, halfway to the American's chest, trembling slightly. She bit her bottom lip, looking from the soft skin and back up to hazel eyes._

_Cosima smirked in understanding, guiding the hand to cover her breast, closing her eyes against the sensation. She directed the hand to brush a circular pattern against her nipple before she felt the tentative touches continue without her guidance. With a chuckle, she brushed her lips up the warm neck, feeling the heart beating wildly. "You are so beautiful." She whispered softly as she slipped her thigh between the blonde's, leaning forward to meet parted lips that moaned against her own. She caressed the long expanse of skin that was before her, mesmerised at the soft whimpers that were coming from the skater. Her nails raked over ribs that expanded with a sharp breath. She felt fingers on her shoulders, nails leaving slight indentations in her skin as she continued her path south, nipping and tasting the delicate skin. Adjusting her position so that she was between the blonde's legs, she brushed her lips along the long expanse of sleek muscle. "So beautiful." She mumbled in amazement, not sure if the blonde heard her. She was lost in the musky scent of arousal, her mouth drawn to the slick flesh as she locked her arms around the woman's thighs knowingly._

_"Merde!" Delphine's hips just about flew off the bed, barely held in place by the strong arms wrapped around her thighs._

_Cosima smiled as the blonde's shyness and insecurities were tore down by her need and want._

* * *

><p>Cosima moaned loudly as she rolled her hips, hugging the blonde to her as she thrust against the fingers buried inside her. Now the French woman didn't need to be told anything at all. Cosima felt teeth bite down on her neck and her own nails scratched a path down the long back. There would definitely be marks everywhere on both women, and she didn't care. She knew Delphine was using the opportunity to claim her as her own, and she didn't care one bit because she was. Despite the insecurities and jealousy, she willingly gave herself over to the blonde completely. "I'm yours and yours alone." The whispered words were almost a stutter as she felt her abdomen begin to shake, her own body betraying her as she wished the pleasure would last forever.<p>

Delphine moved from Cosima's neck to the waiting lips, their tongues moving against each other even as the American's body tensed against her own, her lips swallowing the high-pitched whimper that came from her.

When she felt her body was under her own control again, Cosima pulled back, leaning her forehead against the blonde's. She grinned brightly, feeling the fingers still inside her, still sending tiny jolts through her body. "God I love you so much."

Brushing her nose against Cosima's, Delphine grinned. "Je' taime." She whispered.

Cosima hummed in delight as she closed her eyes, one hand running through the damp blond waves. She was still straddling the woman's lap, enjoying the trembling closeness.

"Move in with me."

Cosima blinked her eyes open. She found light hazel eyes a bare inch away from her own. Move in with Delphine? It seemed like such an odd request. If she looked around the apartment she would no doubt find more things that were hers than the blonde's. She smiled. "Some would say I already have."

Rolling her eyes, Delphine shifted their positions, pressing Cosima into the soft pillowtop bed. "Move in with me, mon amour...permanently." Her fingers pressed deeper into the slick flesh, the heel of her palm brushing against the bundle of nerves.

Moaning, Cosima's back arched into the touch.

Delphine brushed her lips over Cosima's neck, kissing the marks that were already turning a lurid purple. "I never want to wake up in this bed without you here beside me."

With a smirk, Cosima licked her lips. "Sounds...plausable." She released a shuttered breath. "But...I might need some incentive."

There was a momentary pause on the blonde's behalf before she took the not so subtle message of the hands on her shoulders, pushing her lower. "Incentive..." She brushed her lips down the center of the American's body. "I can do that."


	8. Chapter 8

Cosima groaned as consciousness pulled at her senses. It was Friday morning which meant she was normally allowed to sleep in since she didn't have any classes. That is of course if she wasn't being nudged into consciousness. The first thing she recognized was the lips brushing over her shoulder, a warm heat pressed against her back. "Mmmm...if I open my eyes and it's not bright and sunny...you're in big trouble." She heard a soft chuckle as lips brushed up her neck and she felt a warm breath brush against her ear.

"I have to train, ma cherie and your phone keeps buzzing."

As if on queue, there was a loud buzz of Cosima's cell phone vibrating on the night stand. "Damn it." Cosima growled, reaching out and not even bothering to check to see who it was before hitting the speaker button. "What?"

"Finally...Cosima, I'm going to need you to come in today."

Cosima's nose scrunched up as she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Another reason she had purposely avoided classes on Fridays was that it gave her a weekday in which she could schedule all her meetings that she for some reason found herself needing to schedule. "Aren't you all demanding. Good morning to you too, Art." She smiled as Delphine readjusted her position and an arm slipped around her waist. "Why am I coming in today? Aren't I retired?" It was the same argument she tried every time her manager called and he responded the same way he always did.

"What does that have to do with making money?" There was a chuckle before he cleared his throat. "Anyway, I've got some offers and deals to go over with you."

"It's not even snow season yet." Cosima whined, pulling the sheet up over her head. She felt a hand sliding under the sheet and over her abdomen which caused her to pull the sheet back and glare at the smirking blonde.

"Oh there will be plenty of winter photoshoots when the snow comes, but that's not what this is about. How's noon for you?"

"I don't even know what time it is now." Blowing out a long stream of air, Cosima rose an eyebrow at Delphine. "How's noon for me?"

Rolling her eyes, Delphine gave the brunette a quick kiss before responding. "She'll be there."

"Oh hey Delphine. Long time no see."

"You too, Art." Delphine smirked as she moved to straddle the brunette's waist. "How is your wife Angie?"

"She's good. She's good. Almost 8 months now." Came the delighted response. "Are you coming in with Cosima? I'd love another chance to convince you to join us."

Cosima rolled her own eyes. Morning was definitely not her best time of the day and took a lot out of her to be sociable. Except of course with Delphine, she thought, running her hands up the blonde's bare thighs. The woman was wearing a tank top and running shorts, obviously just back from her morning run.

"You're very sweet Art, but I'm very loyal to my manager." Delphine leaned down and brushed her nose against the brunette's.

"Alright then ladies. I'll leave you to your morning. Cosima I'll see you in a few hours."

Reaching out and hanging up the phone, Delphine smiled. "You are are such a brat."

Caressing the strong thighs, Cosima grinned. "You like it, or ese you wouldn't have asked me to move in with you."

"You also did not agree to yet."

Stretching as much as the straddling form would let her, Cosima sat up, meeting the soft lips that were waiting for her. "I need a shower."

"Yeah you do." Delphine laughed. She ran her fingertips over a purple mark on the woman's throat. "And maybe a little concealer, non?"

With a smirk, Cosima ran her fingers over a mark on Delphine's collarbone. "I haven't seen the damage yet, but considering how hard a couple of your bites were, I wouldn't be surprised."

Delphine's cheeks flushed as she gave the woman an apologetic look. "Je suis désolé." She whispered, despite the corners of her mouth turning up in a smirk.

"Don't apologize. It was hot. Totally high schoolish, but still hot." She caressed a soft cheek, pulling her closer. "How long do we have before you have to be at the arena?"

With a quick kiss, Delphine slipped off the bed, offering a hand to the brunette. "Enough for a shower." She commented with a knowing smirk.

"Lucky me." Cosima responded as she was pulled towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Cosima... be reasonable."<p>

"Why can't I just go to school and spend all night and morning in bed?" Cosima tossed the offers on the desk and dug through the candy dish, pulling out a lollipop. "I've been doing this for over a decade, Art. A DECADE! I think I deserve some time out of the spotlight."l

"And you have been for six months, Cosima." Art dropped down into his chair, shaking his head. "Ever since Delphine got settled in you've been living in this tiny bubble and I've been laying low, letting you live your life." He shook his head. "You know, most people are ecstatic to get as many offers as you for interviews and sponsorships."

Cosima rolled her eyes. "I'm retired, remember."

"And they're not asking you to go to the Olympics. All they want is for you to sport their crap around and take some pictures." He huffed loudly. "You know I've got a wife and family to support. If you don't make money, I don't make money. These offers are eventually going to stop trickling in and then what?"

"You're a pain in my ass, Art."

"Ditto." He rolled his eyes as he picked up one of the manilla envelopes. "How about this one? Come on, they want both you and Delphine. The exposure will be great for her."

Picking up the folder, Cosima rose an eyebrow. "Are you serious? I don't do talk show interviews, Art. All I ever get asked about is my sexuality. It's not the most interesting thing about me."

"Damn it, Cosima."

Cosima couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across her face. In truth the interview was quite tempting. Of course she would have to run it by Delphine, but it wasn't something they'd ever done. With different managers and different sponsors, they're fame circles didn't overlap. Really she just wanted to see the veins popping out of the man's forehead. Art had been her manager for over a decade and he was almost like a second father to her...or at least a quirky uncle. "Look, I'll bring it up to Delphine. Did her manager get a copy of this?"

"I'm sure he did."

Flipping through the documents, she wrinkled her nose before tossing it on his desk and reaching down to her bag. "I'll talk to her about it." Removing a thick folder, she tossed it on the desk. "I've been working on something I need you to help me with."

Reaching for the folder, Art glared at her. "What? You want favors now?" He grumpily flipped open the folder. His hands paused as he read the first page, his brows furrowing momentarily before flipping the page. "This..." He read over the next couple of pages before looking up at the brunette. "This is your idea?"

With a smirk, Cosima sat back in her chair, resting her arm on the back of it. "I've been busy the past 6 months doing some research, coming up with the idea."

With a surprised chuckle, Art turned one of the graphs. "Damn...this is... What does Delphine think of this?"

"I haven't...discussed it with her." Cosima looked around innocently. Part of her felt a little guilty for not discussing something so big with her partner. "I wanted to get your opinion on it. I don't need sponsors, but this might."

Art looked Cosima over and closed the folder, sitting back with a surprised look on his face. "You're serious about this?"

"Obvs."

Tossing the folder on his desk, Art laughed. "I'll start feeling around. Never expected this from you...damn."

Cosima looked at her watch. "Thanks. Look I've got to head out. I've got a family dinner to mentally prepare myself for so, thanks." Shouldering her bag, she grabbed another lollipop. "Call me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long. I'm in the middle of a move and a double ear-ache and much anxiety over SDCC pre-reg being this weekend...anyway just wanted to do some family interactions and the such...**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gorgeous." Cosima grinned from where she was seated on the bed, her legs folded under her, her laptop sitting on the bedspread. She had spent the last couple hours since her meeting with Art going over a few of the offers. Some of them didn't seem so bad, and maybe required an appearance here or there. More than a few of them involved her sporting their gear at her future competitions, meaning they hadn't even done the research or ignored when she had declared her intention to retire. "How was practice?"<p>

"Horrendous." Delphine winced as she hobbled over to the bed. "How was your meeting?"

Cosima closed her laptop and set it on the nightstand, a concerned look on her face. "Are you ok?"

Delphine slipped out of her boots with a grimace. "Just breaking in new skates." She grimaced as she removed her socks, the bandages sticking to the material. "How was your meeting?"

Cosima pouted as she took in the bandages. "It went fine. Do you want me to run you a bath? We have some time before we have to get ready."

"You are switching the topic, ma cherie." Delphine moved closer and brushed her lips across the brunette's. "Tell me about your meeting."

With a huff, Cosima shrugged. "It wasn't horrible. There were some sponsor offers, but nothing I would really take seriously." Reaching out, she traced the edge of the blonde's hoodie, running a fingertip up the zipper. It's not that she didn't want to talk about the offers or her project, she just didn't want to get into it when they didn't have the time to have a full discussion. "I like the color of this." She tugged on the smoky blue material. "It makes your eyes look really smokey."

"Cosimaaaa"

With a grin, Cosima gripped the material and pulled her close again for another kiss. "You know how boring those meetings are." She laughed.

Delphine rolled her eyes. "Did Art get the interview request?"

Her eyes narrowing, Cosima gave her a suspicious look. "How long ago did you hear about it?"

With a shrug, Delphine shucked off her hoodie. "I was emailed about it yesterday. I was going to talk about it with you after practice but then Art called so I guessed he would talk about it with you." She chuckled at the look on the snowboarder's face, leaning forward to brush her lips across the pouting lip. "I'll go with whatever you want, of course." Another kiss and she felt the fingers curling in her tank top, pulling her closer. "It's your choice."

"I choose...you." Cosima grinned.

"Well you already have me." She stood up to her full height, pulling off her tank top and tossing it on the small pile of laundry forming in the corner, adding laundry to her long to-do list. "I have to shower." She slipped out of her jeans with a wiggle of her hips, looking over her shoulder to see Cosima shamelessly watching her. "You are much worse than a twelve year old boy."

With a chuckle, Cosima watched the tall, half-naked form sorting through the clothes in the closet. "Well, I don't know about 12 year old boys, but you've definitely got my heartrate up." She grinned, not inclined to move from her reclined spot.

Hanging her clothes on the hook beside the bathroom door, Delphine paused, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. "Have you showered already or are you coming?"

Cosima paused for a slit second before moving. She had showered less than an hour ago, but of course she had no inclination to mention that.

* * *

><p>"Aunty Cosima!"<p>

"Whoa!" Cosima caught the form that was leaping through the air at her. With a laugh she brushed her lips across the small forehead before leaning back. "You can't be my Monkey. You're too big. Who are you?"

"It is me, silly." Kira laughed as she was set down.

Cosima gave her a speculative look. "I don't know. The Kira I know has to be 4 inches shorter." She leaned back and tapped her chin. "If you're really my Monkey...what is...the value of pi?"

Kira grinned. "It's 3.14...15...9..." She wrinkled her nose as she tried to remember the rest. "2..." She stuck her tongue out. "I don't remember what's next."

With a big grin, Cosima pulled the girl to her for a hug. "That was very good. A lot better than I could do at your age."

"Loads smarter than the lot of us." Sarah commented, pulling her sister into a hug. "Glad you could make it. You as well, Delphine."

"Hello." Delphine smiled shyly as she hung up their coats near the door.

"So this is the illustrious Delphine."

"Mrs. S!" Cosima perked up instantly, pulling the older woman into a tight hug. "When did you get back?"

"Just last night. I'm sorry I couldn't be in Russia to see you win, Chicken. I was cheering for you from Ireland though and everyone thought I'd finally gone off my rocker."

Cosima's smile turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry about your mother. From what you always told us, she was a great woman."

Mrs. S nodded, pulling her in for another hug. "Don't you worry, Love. She lived a long life and fought till the end, but enough of that. I thought I brought you up with more manners than this. Introduce me to this lovely woman here."

Sniffling slightly, Cosima laughed. "This is Delphine Cormier, the best singles female figure skater in the world and best girlfriend in the world. Delphine, this is Mrs. S...um Siobhan Saddler, our nanny growing up but now one of our closest family friends. She's pretty much the sole reason we didn't kill each other growing up."

"Well, then I believe I owe you a debt of gratitude." Delphine offered a hand and was surprised as she was pulled into a tight hug, the wind being knocked out of her from the surprise move.

Pulling back and holding the blonde at arms reach, Mrs. S looked the tall woman over. "Well, aren't you a looker." She laughed at the blush that came over the blonde's face. "Oh, come now. Surely 6 months with this one has all but destroyed any bit of shyness you've left."

"Oh I'm working on it." Cosima rocked on her heels. She laughed and wrapped her arm around Delphine's waist, leaning her cheek on the shoulder that was at the perfect height for her. "But I dunno, she's kinda perfect the way she is now." Looking up she saw the blush darken. "See...beautiful."

"Oi! Some of us are trying not to get sick before dinner." Sarah nudged them. "Come on, Cos. Help me get the table situated before Alison gets here and starts with the yelling." Just then Helena came out with a basket of rolls, one sticking half out of her mouth. "Stop eating all the food before everyone gets here, Meathead."

"Do not call me this." Helena ripped off half the roll and offered it to Kira who accepted it with a winnk. "Hello, blonde puppy." Helena grinned at Delphine, her cheeks puffed out and full of bread.

"Bonsoir, Helena." Delphine smiled nervously, still uncomfortable under the stranger sister's haunting gaze.

Cosima watched with a smile, setting out the place settings as Delphine struck up a conversation about Europe with their old nanny. Mrs. S had been away in Ireland for almost 8 months now, caring for her mother who had only a month ago passed away of emphysema. The woman had paid a very pivotal role in her life, helping her mother and father pick up part of the burden of suddenly having five children to care for. Although Cosima loved both her parents, there was a special place in her heart for the woman who had been the one she'd turned to when Beth had died. Seeing Delphine laughing with Mrs. S was enough to form a ball of happiness inside her that kept growing.

"You are so whipped."

Her attention suddenly grabbed by her sister's statement, Cosima shrugged. "She asked me to move in with her." She kept her voice low so that neither the blonde or Mrs. S heard them.

Sarah paused just briefly as she set out the water glasses. "You haven't decided yet?" At Cosima's headshake, she tilted her own head. "Why?"

"It's only been 6 months...not even that...and half of that we were in different countries..." With a shrug, Cosima bit her bottom lip.

"Bull." Sarah laughed, but lowered her voice when she saw Delphine and Mrs. S look over momentarily before continuing their conversation. "6 months...6 years...you're so wrapped up in her. Just get it over with and move in." She laughed again at the look on her sister's face. "You're only playing with her because you know there's no other way this is going to play out."

Cosima put her hands on her hips, looking at Sarah in disbelief. "Weren't you the one saying we spend too much time together?"

"No." Sarah shook her head, pulling Cosima into the hallway. "What I said was that when you're together, you forget about everyone else." She held her sister at arms reach. "Just move in with her. You've been happier than I've ever seen you and it's bloody sickening, but your my sister and I want you to be happy, you big geek."

With a big grin, Cosima rolled her eyes. "Fine...if you insist...Punk."

"What is going on here?"

"Hey mom!" Cosima pushed Sarah out of the way roughly and hugged her mother. "How've you been?"

The older woman hugged her tightly before kissing her temple. "Better now that my favorite daughter is here."

"Hey!" Sarah protested.

Mrs. Niehaus laughed. "Where have you been, oh wayward child of mine?"

"Busy as always." Cosima allowed herself to be pulled back into the dining room. "You know...school...photo shoots..."

"And she's moving in with Delphine!" Sarah mentioned loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Cosima glared at her sister who was standing with a smirk. She let her eyes drift over to Delphine who had a surprised look on her face, even though the corners of her mouth tugged up in a smile. It was Cosima's mother who finally broke the silence.

"I thought you already lived together, Dear."

"Merde." Cosima cursed, massaging her temple.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long. I didn't mean to take that long vacation from writing, really it was a move mixed with being super sick and finally managed to sit down and concentrate on this again. **

* * *

><p>Cosima ran her hands up the back of Delphine's thighs, concentrating on massaging out the tense muscles. Dinner had been just like every other dinner went when the quadruples got together: a complete disastrous success. Cosima had been embarrassed mercilessly for a good half an hour about her moving in with Delphine before the attention turned on Sarah and her newest relationship with some military contractor named Paul. On the plus side, Alison had only been driven to tears once by Sarah, which was an all time low for a sibling meal. After dinner they had spent a little over an hour at the apartment's rarely inhabitted gym. Of course, working out tonight consisted mostly of Cosima sitting on the inclined bike watching Delphine run on the treadmill. They had been trying to form something even close to a routine of work outs and since Cosima flat out refused to join the blonde for her morning runs, she would occasionally join her for her gym time every other night. If anything, it gave her an excuse to massage the well-toned body. "Sooooo?"<p>

"Hmmm?" Delphine hummed in question, having been lost in the feeling of the probing fingers. "So what?"

Cosima rolled her eyes, kneading the soft skin. They hadn't spoken at all about their earlier discussion since they left for dinner and she definitely wanted to get at least one thing situated. "The interview." She slipped her hands up further, teasing the soft skin where boxers ended, contemplating her plan of attack on the warm flesh. "Are you going to give me your honest opinion on it?"

There was a long pause of silence before Delphine finally responded. "Whatever you want to do, Cosima."

Her brows furrowing, Cosima concentrated on the muscular thighs. "Delphiiiiiiiine..." She groaned. "If this...if WE are going to work, you can't start that Stepford routine..." She paused before grinning. "Unless it involves you naked and just in an apron waiting for me with a martini when I come home from school."

"The what routine?" Delphine pushed herself up slightly to look at the brunette before she was pushed back down.

With a laugh, Cosima continued on with her massage, her mind now almost completely distracted with visions of Delphine in just an apron. Feeling her hands sliding over the firm muscles didn't' help much either. "Stepford...it's an old scifi movie where all the suburban wives are replaced with robots and they ll just cooked and agreed with whatever...nevermind. We can watch it later. I'm just saying I want to know what you want, not just what you think I want."

Delphine shrugged. "I don't know, mon amour. Of course it would be interesting, but I don't want you to do it because I have shown interest in it. I know that you would prefer to avoid these things."

Frowning, Cosima moved up, pushing the blonde's tank top up as she moved the massage up, her fingers slipping under the black brastraps. "Well we both know how much of an asshole I am about things, but what do you want?" She smiled as she brushed her lips over a spot in the woman's shoulder as she pulled the tanktop up and off, tossing it to the side. "You know she's a lesbian right?" She asked as she began a shoulder massage.

Now it was Delphine's turn to roll her eyes as she turned to look at Cosima. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Cosima shrugged. "You know. She's probably going to ask a bunch of questions about you and me and now we're moving in together..."

"I do not mind talking about us." Delphine started, only to be cut off by the shorter woman.

"Oh don't give me that." Cosima protested with an indignant snort. "I know your manager rejects any questions referring to our relationship." She held a fingertip up to the blonde's lips as she was about to protest. "It's not a judgement, Delphine. It's your carreer and your manager is trying to protect you. I'm just saying that I can understand not wanting to talk about our personal life, but in this situation you're opening a door to actually talk about us in public with someone who is probably one of the most well known lesbians on the planet. We may as well be guest judges on on Ru-Paul's Drag Race."

Delphine pushed herself up into a kneeling position, reaching for her tanktop. "I am not ashamed of us, Cosima. I can deal with those questions." When the material was pulled out of her reach, she narrowed her eyes at the American. "Cosima..."

"Stop putting words in my mouth, Delphine." Cosima tossed the tanktop at the hamper across the room, missing it by a good two feet. "I didn't say you were ashamed." "You also did not tell me you were moving in with me. Why did you tell Sarah before me?"

Her eyebrows shooting up, Cosima sat back. "OK...whoa." She held up a hand, stopping the woman's words. "Holy watershed, what blind corner did I just walk around?"

Delphine exhaled loudly. "I don't care who knows about us, Cosima. I also want you here with me all the time, but not unless you are ready." She gave the dreadlocked woman a pensive look. "Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to rush you."

With a huff, Cosima moved to straddle the blonde's legs, capturing her face between her hands. She waited until the hazel eyes focused on her before speaking. "You're not rushing me...and Sarah kind of weaseled it out of me." She leaned forward and brushed their lips together, smiling as arms slipped around her waist, pulling her closer. "I will admit that I didn't say yes or no right away because I wanted some time to think and Sarah brought up a few valid points which may or may not have nudged my decision in the affirmative." She nibbled a path down the long neck, smiling at the sharp intake of air. "I'm completely ready for this and I would have told you tonight if my sister didn't open her mouth. She's just a bitch that enjoys ruining things for the fun of it."

Delphine slipped her hands under Cosima's shirt, caressing the smoothe skin of her back. "I'm just happy you are going to be here with me." She brushed her own lips along Cosima's neck. "And I would love to do an interview with you, even if all I'm asked is how amazing you are in bed."

Cosima leaned back, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "Cheeky little French puppy." She laughed, tangling her fingers in soft curls. "I love you."

"Je t'aime." Delphine pulled her forward, brushing her lips against the corners of Cosima's mouth. "I think we should do the interview. I just have one question."

Cosima wrinkled her nose as she dipped her head to the side to nibble a path down the long neck. "Ok, but you only get one question." She smiled against the thrumming heartbeat she could feel just beneath the surface.

Delphine cleared her throat, taking a minute to remember the question. "Oh...um...Who is RuPaul and what sort of racing required dragging things?"

Pausing in her ministrations, Cosima sat back, trying to see if the blonde was serious. When she saw there was no kidding expression, she grinned. "Seriously, I love you so much." With a chuckle, Cosima turned to crush their lips together, pressing closer until not even light could pass between them.


End file.
